


Martinez (Topper)

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Topper Fusion, F/M, Ghost Adrien Agreste, Ghost Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Haunted Houses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, spooktober2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A stuffy, stuck-in-his-ways man, Gabriel Martinez who is haunted by the ghosts of a fun-loving married couple.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there lived a boy named Adrien Agreste who was sheltered by his father after his mother's disappearance he was abused, neglected and beaten until he meets a beautiful girl named Marinette in a dance contest which they won and get married and have a baby.

"Yeah! Like that's ever gonna happen. What a load of-"

Now also living in this house are ghosts. Some magical, some mysterious, some strange. 

A mexican man who accidentally ring the door bell.

Thunder crash and rain pouring.

The doors opened revealing a young man with brown eyes, dark brown hair, mustache and tan skin.

"H-hello anybody here"

[Door slam]

Gabriel gulped "Okay this isn't a good idea."

Gabriel sees a creepy escalator which takes her to a door.

Door opens and Gabriel turn on the lights revealing the Victorian era pink flower wallpaper, red couch, skull vase with flowers, and creepy portraits.

Gabriel gulped as he heard a creepy 1930s song.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel Martinez stretches out onto the couch and sinks into its lumpy cushions, closing his eyes and preparing for sleep.

***

"Hello!"

"HOLY GUADALUPE!!!"

"Who goes there?"

"Sorry WE didn't mean to scare you!" The voice is filled with way to much cheeriness for this early in the morning.

Gabriel's eyes finally adjust to the darkness and he blinks a few times in disbelief at the couple standing— floating in front of him.

They appeared to be translucent and glows a light blue.

"W-who are you?"

"Well, I'm so glad you asked," she beamed, "My name is Marinette and this is Adrien. We are ghosts"

"What—"

Adrien said "Don't worry, we're not like other ghosts, we won't try to hurt you or anything. But it'd be nice if you'd refrain from trying to harm us, please? The last guy was pretty mean. We just want to make friends"

"Frie—"

"But I think we might just get along! We already have so much in common!"

"Did you seriously just make a—"

Marinette said "Anyways I really, really, really hope you want to be friends with us because i love talking to people but I can only do it in this house!"

Gabriel gapes at the ghosts—Marinette and Adrien—who are bent over with their hands out as if they wants to shake hands.

"What the–how do you–what even–arghh," Gabriel puts his hands up against his forehead and rubs it, really hoping he can wake up now, "I'm going to need a minute to process this."

Marinette said "Take all the time you need, sweetheart. I know this can be tough to grasp."

Gabriel weakly growls, "Don't call me sweetheart," as he tries to stop panicking.

"Of course, of course," Adrien reassures quickly, "You're looking a little blue there," The ghost hovers over to Gabriel tentatively, "Are you okay?"

"Mm—fine," Gabriel gasps.


End file.
